


Nino meets some magical beingd

by bookmunchers



Series: How Nino became the guardian/ super therapist [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nino has a brain, Not Beta Read, first real fic posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmunchers/pseuds/bookmunchers
Summary: nino is worried his two friends and girlfriend are wipeout and they have a strange thing with talking to their bags. basically Nino has a brain and see that something is up and dose something about it, and then find out more the what he barged for.DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Kwami Loves Nino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296490) by [claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots). 



> I have written a few fics but this is the first time I have posted one please let me know of mistakes or typos. This fi was inspired by Every Kwami Loves Nino  
> by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf) It's amazing please give it a read.

Nino knew something was going on, First Adrien was looking like crap which in most cases isn't anything new he usually look pretty tired after a long week of doing more than any normal teen should. Seriously his old man need to lighten up on his schedule. But now he looked twice as bad and every time he asked what was wrong all he got was “ _ sorry Nino I had a shoot, or I have fencing  practice, or father said that I have to take more Chinese lessons, or sorry Nino my father is secretly Hawk Moth and want me to join him _ ”, Ok ok so that last part was a little bit much but he wouldn’t  be surprised if that happened the man screamed supervillain. 

 

But now Alya and Marinette looked just as bad. Nino knew Marinette has always been a night owl but she never seemed to look this bad until this year. Nino was sure that the dudette lived off of energy drinks now, it’s kind of scary with how many she drinks a day. Alya was new to school and had the ladyblog but she never seemed to have problems until recently it was worrying, and every time he asked if she slept or if she was ok she gave him a scary smile and said she was fine. (He stopped after her eye started twitching at him.) And recently Nino noticed  that they all keep disappearing during Akuma attacks and Alya isn't updating the Ladyblog on time or live streaming, and if she did it was late or the live stream was all jumpy and unfocused the other two said that they were hiding but they seemed to always come back from were the fight was. All in all Nino knew something was wrong, he had many questions like why was his best bud, girlfriend, and dudette so tired, why were they so jumpy, and why do they talk to their bags so much? That’s it the bags there had to be some answers with that, it’s always seemed like they kept them near them and  talked to them . Ok, so that last part was concerning but if Nino separated them from their bags he might just get some answers. So that how Nino decided that to get them away from their bags he needed to watch and see if and when they leave their bags somewhere and then he would grab them and go through them. Yes, he knew that it was wrong but nobody would tell him what's wrong or let him help. 

 

As he began to watch them he began to noticed that while he had study hall all three of them had P.E. together, and that they usually leave their bags in the locker room. So all he would have to do is grab them during P.E. and there was the kink in the plan he could get Adrien’s but he couldn’t go into the girls locker room. Not unless he came up with a brilliant plan that does not involve being killed and/or getting detention. This train of thought went on for a few days so, he kept watching and coming up with one plan after another and each one not working. He couldn’t get Adrien and not get the girls, but he can’t go in the locker room or ask one of the other girls without a good reason so, for now he waited for the moment to come. But as he waited his friends got more tired, and Nino was getting more desperate to fix this. Then one day a stroke of luck came an idea came to him and the funny part it came from Alya, she came up to him after class to ask a favor. “Hey Nino can you help me". ”Sure Babe what do you need?” “I was wondering if you could make a playlist for me?” “Didn’t I already do that though?” “Ya you have but I need a new one like an extreme one like one that would keep you up at night, Ya know.” (Nino got a more worried and concerned with that statement) “Ok Babe I’ll see what I can do.” And that is how Nino came up with a foolproof plan all he had to do was make 3 playlist get a little help so he can get into the girls locker room and then run and grab Adrien’s, put the playlist in go through them and then finally get some answers. So when the next day rolled around Nino had made 3 playlist each on their own S.D. cards and some gloves because hey if you are going to commit a crime then you should at least have gloves on so as soon P.E. came around Nino was ready to put his plan into action.

 

**Step 1: Ask a girl if they can get Alya and Marinettes bags from the locker room.**

 

Nino walked toward the entrance to girls locker room and grabbed the first girl he saw come out of the locker room lucky for him it was Alix. “Woah! Nino what the heck!” “Whoops. Sorry Alix, but can I ask you something.”  “What do you want Lahiffe?” “I need a favor, can you go in an grab Alya and Marinettes school bags for me I can’t go in, for obvious reasons.” “Fine you’re lucky that I like you… wait a minute don’t you have class right now?” “No I have a free period right now.” “Alright.” Nino sighed in relief. Ok, now for Step 2.

 

**Step 2: Go to the boys locker room and grab Adrien’s bag without being spotted.**

 

Once Nino had the girls bags he could go in and slipped into the boys locker room. Once he made it in there he quickly went and grabbed Adrien’s bag slipped back out unnoticed. Now time for Step 3.

 

**Step 3: Go into Janitors old closet lock himself in there and go though the bags (and add the S.D. card.)**

 

Nino walked into the and locked the door behind him (man he felt like he was a spy on a Tv. show great now he needed a theme song now.)and turned on the lights and covered the door with his own bag so that no one would see that he was in there he the grabbed the bags unzipped them and then dumped all the contents out of the bags. 

 

As he began to dump out the bags shouts were heard 

 

Ooof!

waaa!

what gives!

I’m up I’m up!

What’s happening!?

Who are you?

 

That last one finally got Nino’s attention three beings hovered in front of him, his gazes soon fell on the cat like being “I’ll say it again who are you, how did you get these bags, and how dare you steal me I am the Kwami of bad luck an  destruction, I can smite you so bad with bad luck that our children's, children's, children will have bad luck! I can cures you so bad that you” “Plagg, stop it!” Shouted what appeared to be a red version of the cat but this one had little antennae and was red with black spots.  “I’m sure that there’s a very good reason for all of this. Just calm down, ok?” the red (Kwami?) one then turned to Nino. “Hi my name is Tikki.” But before Tikki could finish the orange one flew up to his face and spoke “ Sup, Nino name’s Trixx how ya doin, Alya talks a lot about you thou, I have to say I’m not that impressed but whatever. How did you find out about us?” That finally topped it off this was nuts he just wanted to help out not find weird beings that may or may not have magic needed some answers. First Nino needed to take a deep breath or he may scream really thou out of all the thing he thought to find out this was not one of them, so after he took a few more deep breaths he said what he hoped anyone would say in his place “who and what are you guy’s and, what are you doing in my friend bags?” the red one (Tikki he thought) decided to be the one to respond.    

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_        So after he took a few more deep breaths he said what he hoped anyone would say in his place “who and what are you guy’s and, what are you doing in my friends’ bags?” the red one (Tikki he thought) decided to be the one to respond.     _

 

    “Sorry about all this. Hello Nino, my name is Tikki I’m ladybugs kwami the black on over there is Plagg he's Chat Noir’s, and the one next to you is Trixx who’s Rena Rouge’s.” Nino looked at the three kwamis realizing what he just discovered “Wait wait wait” Nino said still reeling from the info he just received, “so what you're saying and please correct me if I'm wrong, that Marinette is Ladybug , Adrien is Chat Noir, and Alya is Rena Rouge and that somehow between all their crazy schedules they find time to save the city on a daily occurance?” Nino spoke that last part softly, with awe for just how dedicated his friends where. “Ding Ding give the kid a prize” Plagg exclaimed sarcastly, “See Tikki these kids are dumb I mean if Headphones here can solve it.” “Plagg, Tikki scolded Be nice” Tikki I have literally taken a red pen and drawn a ladybug mask on your girl and do you know what he said  _ “Yes Plagg, Mariette does look good in red but really Plagg you need to stop coloring on my photos of my friends.” _

 

Nino couldn’t help but laugh at how exasperated Plagg was with his best friend. “I ‘m sorry litte dudette but he’s right. My boy is well, blind.” Nino said sheepishly before snapping back to reality and asking. “Wait a sec how do you guys know my name?” Plagg laughed, “kid we’re magical beings who turn your friends into superheros and all you want to know is how we know your name?” “Well I’ll tell you why i know you so well” Trixx said smiling popping onto Ninos lap. All Alya seems to talks about is you or how oblivious Ladybug and Adrien are.” Nino blush was as red as ladybug suit after that statement while Trixx had a smug look on her face. E’hem, Nino cleared his throat. “So not to change the topic here but is there anything I can do to help you guys out?” “Why do you want to help?” Plagg asked “Because this whole reason I did this to see how i can help my friends. Now that I know  **why** ,  I want to help.” Nino said simply as if it was abvious. “I have to say I’m impressed with you kid most people would handle this differently.  Maybe, Alya was right about you.” Trixx said amused. Nino bushed “thanks”.

 

The four of them came up with a plan to help the three heroes and kwamis (because yes you dudes are important to.) The plan was, Nino would keep food in his pack for the kwamis- cheese for Plagg, cookies for Tikki, and trail mix for Trixx, next he would also make a list of  good excuses (Cause seriously Marinette you live down the road you do not need to take the bus.) to tell the teachers, he then add a notebook so if something came up one of the kwamis could contact him for help, and last but not least he made a spot in his bag so if they wanted to they could hang out. As Nino put everything back into the right bag Tikki flew up to Nino smiling sadly “are you sure that you want to help cause all of this has to stay a secret even from them, you don’t even really have to do this, you can just put everything back in the bags and forget all of this and no one would judge you for it”  Nino gave her a smile “My friends help the city all the time it’s the least i could do for them, besides he shrugged how hard can it be?”

 


End file.
